bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Super Power Levels
Dragon ball level of power Power level multipliers Kaioken: 1.5x Base Kaioken x2: 2x Base Kaioken x10: 10x Base Kaioken x20: 20x Base super saiyan = 50x base power level(Divine/God Ki 50.000×) super saiyan 2 = 100x base power level(Divine/God Ki 100.000×) super saiyan 3 = 400x base power level(Divine/God Ki 400.000×) Psuedo/False Super Saiyan: 30x base power level Super Kaioken: 70x Base (Kaioken x20 added on to Base Super Saiyan) mastered super saiyan = 80x base power level (yes it increases a saiyan more than base super saiyan) Ascended Super Sayian = 65x base power level Ultra Super Saiyan = 75x base power levl Super Saiyan God= 60,000x base power level''(60× Divine/God Ki) super saiyan god super saiyan = super saiyan blue x50 or 3,000,000x base power level (because super saiyan god was stated by goku to be super saiyan god with super saiyan stacked on)(3.000x Divine/God Ki) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken: 5xSSGSS (15,000,000x Base power level) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10: 10xSSGSS (30,000,000x Base power level) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20: 20x SSGSS (60,000,000x Base power level) God ki = 1,000x base power level Mastered Super Saiyan Blue: 80x Super Saiyan God (4,800,000x Base power level) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution = 90.000.000x base or 30×SSGSS (90.000x Divine/God Ki) ''Ultra instinct = 200x super saiyan god super saiyan or 600.000.000x base(600.000× quando tiene già il Ki divino) 125×Mastered Super Saiyan blue Mastered ultra instinct = 10x ultra instinct or 6,000,000,000,x base(6.000.000× quando tiene già il Ki divino) Super Saiyan Green/verde ×12.000.000.000 base lv or ×4.000 SSGSS (12.000.000 quando tiene già il Ki divino) mystic = 10,000x base Hit first improvement = 125x base Hit 0.2 second time skip improvement = 1.5x first improvement Hit second improvement = 3.5x first improvement Super saiyan rose = 1,000x God Ki (only obtainable by a deity/or someone with saiyan cells and true god ki) Potara fusion=100×uno ha un livello di potenza inferiore/maggiore rispetto all'altro prima si somma(+) i due livelli di potenza,e poi si somma 50× solo per questo motivo Metamor Fusion=100× base lv of power +% {aumenta di 1per ×un numero che sia inferiore di diviso 100 ÷100 esempio(se il lv di potenza e`di 100,se aumentiamo di 1% arriverà ad 101 ,perché appunto se facciamo 100÷100=1. Quindi se facciamo 80.000÷100=800,il livello di potenza e di 80.800} / Delta=15× base Form Instinct form = 3×base lv Delta=(rage×20) ×20 Delta/×300 base lv Delta = (Kaioken x 5/×10/×20/×30/×40) ×75/×150/×300/×450/×600 base lv Delta (Rage ×45) ×675 base lv Delta God=×200.000 base lv Super Delta God=×3.000.000 base or ×15 Delta God or ×200.000 Delta (Kaioken x 5/×10/×20) ×15.000.000/×30.000.000/×60.000.000 base lv Super Delta God Controlled =×15 SDG or ×165.000.000 base lv Super Delta God Controlled (Magma power form)=×30 SDG/SDGC ×2 or × 330.000.000 base lv Ultra Delta=×75 base Form (forse anche con ×50 rage) Delta Controlled =×750 base Form Super Instinct Form =× 150 base Form Ultra Delta Rage = × .750.000.000.000 base lv (la rabbia aumenta di ×100 visto che questa trasformazione e basata sulla rabbia interna che fuoriesce dal corpo della persona) Super Delta God Corrumpt ×5 base lv (solo se però quest'ultima abbia il potere di un essere supremo o col ki divino) Battle of Gods Arc Auri (Suppressed) = 750.000 King Kai = 8,000 Izanagi and Whis Arrive... Auri (Full Power) = 7.500.000.000 (Billion) Delta Auri = 112.500.000.000 (Billion)'' Delta (Kaioken x 10)= 1.125.000.000.000 (Billion) Delta (Kaioken x 20) = 2.250.000.000.000 (Billion) Delta (Kaioken ×30)=3.375.000.000.000 ( billion) Delta (Kaioken x40)= 4.500.000.000.000(billion) ''Izanagi (1%) =12.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Izanagi Super Saiyan (1%) =600.000.000.000.000 Billion Izanagi Super Saiyan 2 (1%)= 1.200.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Izanagi Super Saiyan 3(1%)= 4.800.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) ''Vegeta = 7,500,000,000 (Billion) Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 600.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 + Enraged) = 7.500.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan God+Enraged ) = 4.500.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Good Buu = 800,000,000,000 (Billion) Izanagi (Angry + Super Saiyan 4+0.1%) = 48.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) ''Piccolo (Weights) = 1,200,000,000 (Billion) Android 18 = 410,000,000 (Million) Tien Shinhan = 27,000,000 (Million) Gohan = 720,000,000 (Million) Gohan (Mystic) = 7,200,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goten & Trunks = 150,000,000 (Million) each Gotenks = 3,000,000,000 (Billion) Gotenks (super saiyan) = 150,000,000,000 (Billion) Delta Auri (Limits Ascended) = 1.125.000.000.000.000(Trillion) ''Auri Delta God(0.1%) = 4.500.000.000.000.000(Trillion ) Izanagi (Suppressed) = 700,000,000,000,000.000 (Trillion) Izanagi Ki Sphere = 800,000,000,000,000.000 (Trillion) Delta God Auri (50%) = 5.625.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Izanagi (Suppressed ) = 11.250.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Delta God Auri (80% ) = 195,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) Delta Auri Controlled (God KI Absorbed) = 5.625.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) ''Izanagi ' Sphere of Destruction = 275,500,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) Delta God Auri (100%+Beyond Limits ) = 225,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) "DeltaGod Auri (Super God Punch) 280,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) End... Future Trunks Saga Trunks (Base) = 900.000.000.000= Billion Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 72.000.000.000.000 = billion Auri Black (0.1%) = 5.400.000.000.000.000 = trillion Auri (Base + 64%) = 12.225.000.000.000 = Billion Trunks (Base + zenkai boost) = 1,800,000,000,000 = billion Super Saiyan 2 Trunks = 180.000.000.000.000 = billion Auri Delta (64%) = 183.750.000.000.000 = Billion Auri Delta (Kaioken x 10+100%) = 4.500.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Zamasu (100%) = 3.500.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Auri Black (100%) = 5.400.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Super Delta God Corrumpt Auri Black = 270.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Vegeta (God Ki) = 22.500.000.000.000.000 = Trillion SSGSS Vegeta = 67.500.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SDG Auri = 40.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Super Saiyan 2 Trunks (Vegeta's Training) = 525.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Auri and Trunks and Vegeta vs Auri Black and Zamasu Auri (God ki + power up+ Training ) = 90.000.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Vegeta (God Ki + zenkai boost) = 45.000.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Trunks (Base + zenkai boost) = 10.500.000.000.000 = Billion SDG Auri= 81.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SSGSS Vegeta = 135.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Super Saiyan 2 Trunks = 1.050.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Zamasu (Immortal) = 32.500.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SDG auri (Enraged+) = 540.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Super Saiyan Rage Trunks = 761.250.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Auri and Vegeta vs Goku Black and Zamasu Auri and Vegeta (God Ki + zenkai boost + Semi Training + Rage Boost + HTC Training) = 360.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SDG Auri and SSGSS Vegeta = 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion''' Merged Zamasu = 29.750.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeri (God Ki) = 36.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Vegeri = 108.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Merged Zamasu (Beserk Buff Mode) = 59.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Auri (God Ki) 180.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Auri SDG= 540.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Auri SDG (Kaioken x 10) 5.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Merged Zamasu =59.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Auri SDG (Kaioken x 20 +Beyond Limits)= 108.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Merged Zamasu (Beyond Limits)=595.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan blue ) 864.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Merged Zamasu (exstauhed) 5.950.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Auri SDG (exstahued) 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan blue+Less Exstahued )= 86.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Zeno=infinity Resurrection of F Arc Mecha Frieza (Hell) = 140,000,000 (Million) Auri (Training + No God Ki) = 3.000.000.000 (Billion) Vegeta (Training + No God Ki) = 3.000.000.000 (Billion) Whis (Suppressed) = 1,000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Sorbet = 4,000 Shisami = 23,000 Tagoma = 28,000 Frieza (Revived) = 420,000 3 Months Later... Frieza (Post Training) = 1,300,000,000,000 = Billion ''Frieza Army = 100 - 1,500 Master Roshi (Full Power + Slight Training) = 5,000 Krillin = 800,000 Piccolo (Weights) = 500,000,000 (million) Gohan (No Training) = 375,000,000 (Million) Tien Shinhan = 48,000,000 (Million) Piccolo (W/O Weights) = 700,000,000 (million) Shisami (Post Training) = 4,500,000,000 (million) Piccolo (Angered) = 4,050,000,000 (million) Tagoma (post training) = 8,000,000,000 (million) Ginyu (Tagoma's body)=100,000,000,000(million) Super Saiyan Gohan = 18,750,000,000.000(Billion) " Frieza (First Form)= 20,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Frieza (Final Form) = 11,538,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Frieza (True Form) = 300,000,000,000,000,000.000(Quadrillion) ''Auri (God Ki) = 750,000,000,000,000.000.000 = Quadrillion ''Auri (Super Delta God ) = 2.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Golden Frieza = 3.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintllion) Golden Frieza (Ki Decreasing) = 370,000,000,000,000,000.000 - 265,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) Golden Frieza (Ki Decreasing) = 100,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) Auri (Injured) = 100 Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) = 2.250.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Frieza (God Ki Gone) = 4,000,000,000 (Billion) End... Universe 6/Champa Arc Xeno = infinity Goku & Vegeta (Post Training + No God Ki) = 22.500.000.000.000 & 22.500.000.000.000(billion) Champa (1%) = 165.000.000.000.000.000 “(Trillion) Vados (Suppressed) = 875.000.000.000.000.000(Trillion) Auto Magetta = 1.400.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Months Later... Goku vs Bear Goku (No God Ki + 0.50%) = 107.000.000.000 (Billion) Botamo = 100.000.000.000 (Billion) Goku & Vegeta vs Frost "Goku= 100.000.000.000.000 (billion) Suppressed Goku (Super Saiyan) = 5.000.000.000.000.000 (trillion) "Frost (First Form) =6,000,000,000,000 (billion) Frost (Second Form)=50,000,000,000.000 (billion) ''Frost (Final Form) = 600.000.000.000.000(billion) Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 1.800.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Vegeta & Goku ''vs Hit Vegeta (God Ki) = 22.500.000.000.000.000(Trillion) SSGSS Vegeta = 67.500.000.000.000.000.000(Quadrillion) Hit (No Improvement) = 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Goku (God Ki + Zenkai Boost) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) '' ''SSGSS Goku = 135.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Hit (1st Improvement) = 135.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Hit (Time Skip 0.2s) = 202.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Hit (2nd Improvement) = 708.750.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) SSGSS KKx10 Goku = 1.350.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Hit (3rd Improvement) = 1.417.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Goku vs Copy Vegeta ''' Copy vegeta (Base) = 45,000,000,000,000,000 = Trillion Goten & Trunks (Base) = 150,000,000 = Million Gotenks (Base) = 3,000,000,000 = Billion Gotneks (Super Saiyan 3) = 1,200,000,000,000 = Billion Goku (Base) = 45,000,000,000,000,000 = Trillion SSGSS Goku = 270,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion SSGSS Vegeta = 270,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion ''Universe Survival Arc '' Xeno = infinity Future Xeno = infinity Grand Priest = 550,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Decillion Goku vs Hit '''Goku (God Ki) = 360.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Hit (Base + Post Training) = 255.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Goku = 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Hit (Improvement) = 31.875.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Goku (God Ki + Zenkai Boost) = 720.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SSGSS Goku = 2.160.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku (Beyond limits) = 69.120.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Pre tournament of power MAJIN BUU VS BASIL Majin Buu = 800.000.000.000 = Billion Basil = 450.000.000.000 = Billion Basil (Drugged Buff Form) = 900.000.000.000 = Billion Majin Buu (Beyond Limits) = 1.800.000.000.000 = Trillion GOHAN VS LAVENDER Gohan (Base + Post Training) = 3.600.000.000 = Billion Lavender = 2.000.000.000 = Billion Lavender (Posion Power) = 200.000.000.000 = Billion Gohan (Posioned) = 1.800.000.000 = Billion Gohan (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 144.000.000.000 = Billion Gohan (Mastered Super Saiyan + Beyond Limits + Posioned) = 300.000.000.000 = Billion GOKU VS BERGAMO Goku (Base) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Bergamo (Base) = 20.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Bergamo (Absorbing Goku's punches) = 250.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Goku (Super Saiyan 2) = 2.304.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Bergamo (Absorbed Goku's Super Saiyan 2 Ki) = 25.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Goku (Holding Back) = 13.824.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion GOKU VS TOPPO Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 1.843.200.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Toppo (Suppressed) = 4.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Goku (Full Power) = 69.120.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Toppo (70%) = 72.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion GOHAN VS KRILLIN Gohan (Base + Zenkai Boost) = 12.000.000.000 = Billion Krillin (Full Power) = 15.000.000.000 = Billion GOHAN TRAINING WITH PICCOLO Gohan (Mastered Super Saiyan) (Suppressed) = 960.000.000.000 = Billion Piccolo (Base) = 2.000.000.000.000 = Trillion GOKU AND TEIN VS ROSHI Goku (Base + Suppressed) = 3.000.000.000 = Billion Master Roshi (Base) = 120.000.000 = Million Tein = 60.000.000 = Million Master Roshi (Buff Form) = 1.200.000.000 = Billion GOKU VS ANDROID 17 Goku (Base) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Super Saiyan) = 1.152.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Andriod 17 (0.1%) = 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Goku (Holding Back) = 2.764.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Andriod 17 (88%) = 3.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion GOKU VS GOHAN Goku (Base + NGK + 50%) = 1.152.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Gohan (Intense Training + Beyond limits) = 140.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Base) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Super Saiyan 2) = 2.304.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Mystic Gohan (55%) = 2.100.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Mystic Gohan (100%) = 14.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Goku (Holding Back) = 2.764.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Mystic Gohan (Beyond Limits) = 1.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS KKx2 Goku (Holding Back) = 5.529.600.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeta (God Ki + Intense Training + 70%) = 5.760.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Base + Whis Training) = 57.600.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Frieza (True Form + training) = 690.600.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Golden Frieza = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku (Holding Back) = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Tournament of Power begins GOKU AND VEGETA VS TRIO DANGER BROTHERS Goku & Vegeta (Base + NGK) = 57.600.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Bergamo (Base) = 20.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Basil = 450.000.000.000 = Billion Lavender = 2.000.000.000 = Billion Goku & Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 4.608.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion FROST AND MAGETTA VS VEGETA AND MASTER ROSHI Frost (Base + Post Training) = 2.304.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Vegeta (Holding Back) = 6.912.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Master Roshi (Base) = 120.000.000 = Million Master Roshi (Buff Form) = 1.200.000.000 = Billion Auto Magetta = 150.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) GOKU VS CAULIFLA AND KALE Caulifla (Base + Training) = 52.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Super Saiyan) = 2.880.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Ultra Super Saiyan Caulifla = 3.900.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Super Saiyan 2) = 5.760.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) = 5.200.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Kale (Base) = 77.800.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Kale (Base + Berserker Ki) = 77.800.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) = 486.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion GOKU AND HIT VS DYSPO AND KUNSHI Hit (Improvement) = 31.875.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Dyspo (100%) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Goku (Super Saiyan God) = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Kunshi = 225.000.000.000 = Billion Hit (2nd Improvement) = 47.812.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Hit (3rd Improvement) = 167.343.750.000.000.000.000.000.000= Sextillion GOKU VS JIREN Goku (Base) = 57.600.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 4.608.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Super Saiyan 2) = 5.760.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Super Saiyan God) = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku = 172.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Jiren (0,1%) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS KK20 Goku = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Universe 7 Spirit Bomb = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Jiren (0.64%)= 35.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Ultra Instinct Goku = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion JIREN VS HIT Hit (Improvement) = 167.343.750.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Jiren (0.1%) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Hit (Time Cage) = 1.673.437.500.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion CABBA VS MONNA Cabba (Base + Post Training) = 48.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Cabba (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 3.840.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Monna = 4.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Cabba (Super Saiyan 2) = 4.800.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion GOKU VS CAULIFLA AND KALE PART 2 Goku (Zenkai Boost) = 115.200.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Caulifla (T.O.P Training during the tournament) = 108.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) = 10.800.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Super Saiyan 2) = 11.520.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Kale (Base + Berserker Ki) = 77.800.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) = 486.250.000.000.000.000.000 Kale (Mastered Super Saiyan Berserker) = 972.500.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Super Saiyan God) = 6.912.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Kefla (Base) = 54.025.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS KKx10 Goku = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Kefla (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 4.322.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Ultra Instinct Goku = 69.120.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Kefla (Super Saiyan 2) = 5.402.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion GOHAN AND PICCOLO VS UNIVERSE 6 NAMEKAINS Universe 6 two namekains = 950.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Gohan (Base) = 140.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Mystic Gohan (100%) = 4.400.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Piccolo (100%) = 2.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion UNIVERSE 7 VS ANIRAZA Aniraza = 9.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Goku (Super Saiyan God) = 13.824.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 4.608.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Andriod 17 (100%) = 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Andriod 18 = 500.000.000.000 = Billion Golden Frieza = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku = 691.200.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Vegeta = 172.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Universe 7 vs Universe 11 SSGSS Goku (Powered Up) = 2.764.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Jiren (Suppressed) = 7.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS Vegeta (SSGSS EVOLUTION Ki Unleashed) = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS Evolution Vegeta = 172.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS KKx20 Goku = 55.280.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Jiren (50%) = 450.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Dyspo (100%) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Golden Frieza = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Mystic Gohan (100%) = 1.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Dyspo (Ki drained) = 900.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Toppo (100%) = 725.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Andriod 17 (100%) = 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Toppo (God of destruction form) = 145.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Ultra Instinct Goku = 552.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Jiren (66%) = 575.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku = 5.528.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Octillion Jiren (100%) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Octillion END OF SUPER Goku (God Ki) = 1.152.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeta (God Ki) = 1.152.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS Vegeta = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Dragon Ball Super Broly Movie Broly (Base + 35%) = 45,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Frieza (True Form) = 345,600,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Quintillion Golden Frieza = 34,560,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Goku & Vegeta (Post Training) = 7,500,000,000,000,000,000.000= Quintillion Goku & Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 600,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Quintillion Broly (Base + Less Suppressed) = 2,750,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Goku & Vegeta (God Ki) = 7,500,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Goku (Super Saiyan God) = 450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Broly (100%) = 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku & Vegeta = 22,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Septillion Broly ( False Super Saiyan ) = 22.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Broly ( Super Saiyan) = 45,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Septillion Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) = 90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Octillion Gogeta (NGK)=1.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 "Sextillion" Gogeta (God ki)=1.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 "Septillion" SSGSS Gogeta = 4,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000.000= "Octillion" SSGSS Kaioken x 20 Gogeta = 90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Octillion Category:All of the power levels above are not true factual evidence from the movie Or Goku (base+God ki)"3.250.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Goku (Ultra Instinct) 1.950.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Goku (Mastered Ultra Instinct) 19.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion)